Covenant of Primus
The Covenant of Primus (or Book of PrimusApelinq's War Journals, Journal 18: Point of No Return) is a databook containing numerous datatracks. It is a compilation of Transformers scriptural texts believed to be prophetic. The original Covenant is the work of the great sage Alpha Trion, who has chronicled Cybertron since nearly its beginning with the artifact allegedly granted to him by Primus, the Quill. By its nature the Covenant is said to chronicle even the future, but interpreting such things is difficult due to the symbolic phrasing the tome uses. As well, even Alpha Trion has difficulty reading too far into the future, as each section of the Covenant is written in the language of the era it represents. Thus, the most ancient sections of the book are scribed in languages long dead from the planet, and the far future is written in languages no Cybertronian yet speaks. It is unlikely that any copies of the Covenant retain this property, as they are presumably only transcriptions of the Covenant as it existed at their time of making. Known Covenant of Primus verses * "...and a mighty warrior came down from the sky...and a rainbow was on his head...and his feet were as pillars of fire...and the great dragon was cast out upon the Earth...and his followers were cast out with him."Nemesis Part 1 * "...and as it were a great mountain, raging with fire, arose from the sea." * "I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end. I am that which is, which was, and is yet to come...and you will know my name is Megatron when I lay my vengeance upon you!"Nemesis Part 2 * "...and the stone of their protection shall rise upward forever and ever, as they who live and war as beasts confront their final cycle." * "...and there came a hero who said: 'Hurt not the Earth, nor the sea, nor the trees, nor the very fabric of time,' but the hero would not prevail, nor would he surrender." * "In the spark of an enemy, there will be salvation, and in the darkest hour, there will be a light." * "And the sun and its brother shall storm over the new world to reveal the beast and destroy it.""The Route of All Evil", The Transformers: Generation One vol. 3 #10 * The Sojourner's Passage: "Cursed curiosity compelled me to stay, to observe the enemy before the machine age. And now this demands my attention! My first responsibility is to those I left behind, yet I sense what unfolds below eclipses even that which cast me away. In the name of my creator, I will re-enter the void. I will seek that light which has fallen from the forges of our history."Apelinq's War Journals, Journal 18: Point of No Return; and "Betrayal", Wreckers #2 Director's Cut * "Do not judge a warrior by stature or action until you truly understand that which drives him.""Original Sin", The Transformers: Generation One vol. 3 #5 * "Great events find great Cybertronians. And other times, great events make great Cybertronians."Transformers: Exodus, pg 83 * "Humility comes before greatness, and where humility has not paved the road, greatness may not walk it."Transformers: Exodus, pg 99 *In Exodus there is a 21 page excerpt from the Covenant inserted between Chapter 15 and 16. It is written by Alpha Trion and describes the early days of the war. It is also mentioned in the novel that the Covenant forbid more than one Prime at a time, that someone would take the name Megatronus, and a Prime would lead Cybertron in a time of civil war, whom Alpha Trion correctly presumed to be Optimus Prime. *"When the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness.""One Shall Fall" *"Pity my Remaining Child, for he will be cast into the Mind of My Own Creation, He shall be used to engineer Dark and Wondrous Artifices …"Transformers: Retribution References Category:Primus Category:Religion